


Flirty Robot

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean technology, Angst, Ashes, Bittersweet, Crying, Crying Pidge, Death, Death of main character, F/M, Failed technology, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flirting, Mention of red paladin Lance, Oneshot, Pidgancemonth2k17, Resurection, Robot, Sad, Sadness, Voltron, dead Lance, memorial, pidge is sad, plangst, vld, yet sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day seventeen: Flirty Robot.Lance is dead, and a heartbroken Pidge didn’t want to accept it.





	Flirty Robot

Pidge cried as she stood in front of the memorial of Lance at the back end of the castle of lions.

A few weeks ago he got in an accident while being on a mission with red, he had gotten out of him to help a few civilians, and that’s when the galra had striked, and killed a valuable member of their team. His ashes were now in a tiny urn at said memorial, and there were pictures of him so that they would never forget how he looked.

He had just been seventeen years old, he had his whole life ahead of him, but some stupid galra took that away from him. Took away Pidge’s boyfriend from her.

Every night she had woken up screaming, coldly sweating as she relieved the same nightmare every night, only to wake up to finding out that the nightmare actually was real.

No one took his death lightly, they all missed him, but Pidge was completely heartbroken.

So as a few tears fell down on the urn, one idea suddenly hit her.

Allura’s dad had an AI. They may not be able to get his memories from the living source, but maybe, just maybe…

She ran towards her room, got all spare parts she could, and started building, not stopping to eat or sleep. She survived on a few alien energy drinks, and had huge bags under her eyes, and a huge migraine, but she couldn’t stop, not now. Not when she was this close.

As she tinkered with the tiny machine, she put the last things in, and voila, the thing was ready. It was sort of a floating robot, that looked almost identical to Rover, but five times as big, and inside was a strange altean liquid that Pidge had taken from the memory pods without anyone knowing. Because if this didn’t work she didn’t wanna let the team know of her failure.

Then came the next part. She took out a tube, filled with a bit of Lance’s ash she had taken from the urn, and put it into the liquid, making it glow, and then closed the robot, waiting for it to wake up.

And it did.

He did.

“Pidge?”, came a voice, Lance’s voice, but with a little bit of robotic distortion.

“Lance?”, she asked, and felt her tears run down her eyes, not believing her eyes.

“Pidge, it’s really you. But what am I doing here? I died”.

Wait he knew that?

“Yeah you did, I’ve missed you so much, I made a robot to try and get you back, I couldn’t be without you”, she said, biting her lip.

“Pidge… you really?”.

“Yes, I’ve been up literal days trying to do this, I just wanted to talk to you one last time”.

“Well pretty lady I didn’t know you would go that far for a piece of this”.

“Did you just flirt with me, as a robot?”.

“Sure did sweetheart, did you fall on sugar? Because you’re pretty sweet”.

Yes this was definitely Lance okay.

“Oh Lance, what I’ve missed that, please don’t stop”, she said, as she sat down on the floor, looking at the floating robot.

“Anything for you my lady, because you’ve just activated my particle barrier. You’re the most beautiful world in the world, and I ain’t lion”.

“Lion pun”, Pidge said, smiling at the flirty robot, not believing what was actually happening. And suddenly, the robot began to beep, as he was in the middle of yet another flirty pickup line.

“Lance, what’s going on?”, she asked.

“I think my ash won’t work any longer, I feel the connection getting weaker in this bot. I’m sorry Pidge but I can’t stay”.

“Nononono please don’t go! I’ll get more ash! I don’t want you to leave”, she said, salty tears meeting the floor, and she let out a scream. “I don’t wanna lose you again”.

Silence for a second.

“You won’t lose me, I’m already dead remember. I did what I had for the team, and I regret nothing. But we will see each other again, there’s an afterlife. We will be together eventually”, the robot voice said, and Pidge took the bit in her hands.

“I’m gonna wait for you Pidge. I love you, live your life for me”.

And so, the robot turned off, and Pidge was completely speechless, staring at the now dead bot. Now Lance was gone from her again. And he didn’t want her to bring him back again.

She bit her lip, listening to Lance’s words about her living her life, and she nodded as the tears ran down her cheeks. Her world was practically shaking as all the emotions hit her at the same time.

“I promise I will, for you”.


End file.
